Devil's nurse
by WILLIAM11
Summary: A rewrite of my old DMC and DxD crossover starring Nero


Okay this is a rewrite of Devil hunting nurse I got reinvigorated after playing Devil May Cry 5 also major spoiler warnings for the game I would highly recommend playing it before reading this or just playing it in general thank you Now as all fan fictions must start I do not own any of this. All properties belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Prolog. How** **my** **life** **got** **here**

My name is Nero Angelo, which I always found funny in a ironic sense, once I found out about my less than angelic heritage. You see my grandfather was a devil named Sparda who betrayed the devil king Mundus a few millennium ago for some reason. Some say he awoke to justice, others say he wanted the demonic throne for himself. My uncle guessed he just liked the human world's presence better and since lots of demons and devils change the human word to match the underworld and just wanted the beauty of the human world nature to not die or mutate. Dante said one of his few memories of his father was him walking Dante through one of his many green houses.

Anyway about 90 years ago my old reli- no it was a cult, I can admit that, stole many of Dante's Devil Arm's. Weapons formed from the souls of defeated devils and high ranking demons. The Order stole the Arm's to experiment on their demonic energy. Which led to Dante attacking the order killing the high Priest and leading me on a island wide chase to the mansion of the priest, that was fucking huge. After finding a underground laboratory I found out the church was studying demons but trying to turn people into them. Ohh and I am just going off assumption here since I couldn't find any notes but as well as using people's souls as fuel for sentient Dominic armor.

Anyway I the got impaled to a wall and felt my blood boils and my devil bringer, I awoke a demonic arm a few years before, pulsate like my own heart was in my arm rather than my chest. Then heard the words that haunted my father and myself for some time **Power** **I** **need** **more** **power**. Anyway then my power fussed Yamamoto back together and absorbed by my arm. I then had to fight my way back to the main church. Fought the now demonic high priest and then got absorbed to be the power source for a giant stature of Sparda in a insane plot to take over the world. Dante got me out and I left the order with Kyrie and after a few years I started working for Dante at Devil May Cry.

Then a few years later my dad came back from hell. It was wonderful, all I love you and happy feelings, note that was sarcasm. My father that asshole cut off my devil bringer and grew a demon tree a Qliphoth that grows through human blood. So after a a few hours of fighting that thing with Dante and "V" we got our asses kicked and fled the tree. I found Niko Goldstein, a weapon-smith ahem I mean artist of death. She made me a few robot arms with crazy powers from the defeated devils V and I slew as we made it up the tree. Well that and a marital aid arm that healed me when I overpowered it, a arm to eat pasta with I don't know why don't ask, and a literal mega-man buster.

Anyway Uzein broke Rebellion. Dante was put in a coma and when he woke up went to his childhood home and stabbed himself with the handle of rebellion awakening his demonic blood to a even higher level and absorbing the devil sword Sparda. Got a secondary demon form. The defeated Uzien. Then found out V was Vergil who took Yamato back and then did they're bull shit Highlander thing. You know there can only be one, on the very top of the tree. I was going up there to beat the shit out of my dad for cutting my arm off found the remains of a phone booth and called Kyrie for advice.

Which either gave me the power of love to awake a new devil form of my own or coincided with my demonic blood awaking since I kinda l accidentally drank some of the Qliphoth sap when I traveled up its roots which was filled with demonic power, oh and grew a new human looking arm. I found a few things odd with my new trigger though. For one I don't look like a humanoid reptile like my dad/uncle. My form looks somewhat like a angel fucked a devil, my hair gets longer as well as gain two feather like horns over my head. My skin turns black and gains red scar like tribal markings on my body and gets a red armor plating plating on my sides and arms that is identical my my old devil bringer except it doesn't glow a bright blue. My eyes become black with yellow pupils and slitted irises. I also gained gained spectral arm like wings that appear a bit feathery kinda like upside down angle wings. Cool thing I can activate those on my human form.

Anyway after kicking my dad's ass and wing style bitch slapping Dante they stopped fighting for a bit and went to the underworld to cut the Qliphoth from the roots. Dante went with dad this time to make sure he didn't become a devil's puppet like he did last time he was in hell.(devil may cry 1) He also apparently called Morison, our consultant/main job finder and told him to change the deed of the shop to my name. After that it was pretty good Trish, Lady and me went demon hunting and Kyrie took care of the shop. But after a decade we all noticed something. I didn't seem to be aging.

I could still pass to be in my late 20's but Kyrie looked to be well in her 50s and Trish and Lady were already grey. A few years after that Trish and Lady retired and moved to Bermuda for they golden years. I think they just waited so long hoping Dante would come back. As for Kyrie and me, we had a falling out. I just couldn't give her the time needed for a relationship to grow and flourish. With word out that Dante was in hell more and more demons started invading. So we called it off but still worked together, but we got over it since we fell out of love at the same time. With the little free time I then had I started actually reading the book my dad gave me, it was a spell book though I only learned two of them I just don't have the control for the rest. I could make a spectral body for my regular devil trigger and use it independently from my body and small scale teleportation.

Kyrie actually settled down with Morison's grandson David. Their kid started devil hunting when he got older. He took up Lady's old style of blowing everything the fuck up. On a job I found another of my Grandfathers weapons, he left his shit everywhere. It was a demonic spear named Gae Blog(fate stay night) I guess a Irish man found it and used it to become a legend with it. I started using it after finding it and found out unlike either Yamamoto or Rebellion this spear was well kinda fragile and broke after a decade of use. I kept the spear head as a memento.

Until I got the living shit kicked out of my by some devil named Pythia. It was the usual end of the world moment. I said fuck it and pulled a Dante and stabbed myself in the heart with the spear head. The the spear head which awoke my own Devil Sin, the secondary trigger. I named it sin after noticing one emotion coming up when I used it, wrath. I guess it was the same when my dad and Dante used it. My guess on their sins was Greed and Pride respectively. It also made me absorb Red Queen. My sin form gave me 6 sets of my special wings, made my hair became kinda feathery and gave me another set of feather horns it also added a classic devil tail but red and the tip is a copy of Gae Blog's spearhead. Though I could only hold my Sin for a couple of minutes at best, my regular devil form is something I could sustain indefinitely now. Best of all I got my own demonic weapons I could summon and dismiss no more carying a large case everywhere for me.

**Devil** **Spear**/**Sword** **Nero**, a blue pole-arm with the same crimson spearhead as Gae Blog or a Grobes Messer(German for great knife) with a red handle with a glowing blue blade. Each had a function like Dante's sword where it would segment and demonic energy flooded from segmented sections They each had their own ability like that the spear would always hit the target by becoming demonic energy till it hit the target and solicited back into the spear and the sword's blade caught on blue fire. I tried summoning both but that felt like pulling my self in half so I decided to not try that again. Which gave me the power to kill Pythia and saving the world. A while later and the demons calmed down when they learned a new Sparda was capable of killing them.

Since I had nothing better to do I started went back to school hell even went to medical school and graduated as the middle of my class. Since I graduated I decided to put away the long coat and punk-oak look. My normal attire now consists of a navy blue muscle shirt black dress shirt and black dress pants as well as dress shoes I got nico to make to act the same as combat boots, demon-steal toed and all, as well as an under arm holster Blue Rose. After that I went on a job to kill a Japanese demon it had this teleporting power way stronger than my own. Anyway during the fight we teleported into the same spot that led me to a different reality. Or at least that is my assumption cause I can't find any reference to the Qliphoth incident and Devil May Cry's number was now for a Chinese restaurant. I then spent the last few month learning about the new world I found myself in. For one they think the supernatural is fictional despite the few sources of power I have felt around this world.

Second is the history is largely the same but a bit more Abrahamic in the religion so the world mostly preys to the Christian/Catholic god. Third of all is that most of the women in this reality are supermodel level of attractive and wired hair color is actually normal here so thankfully I don't get to many stares for my white hair. After that I started looking for a way to make an identity after all a tall caucasian man will grab attention in Japan. So after doing some less the morally questionable jobs I got a new identity, which led to me getting a job. I am now Nero Angelo, 31 year old man recently graduated med school and recently hired as a nurse at Kuoh Academy. I'm sure dad in giving me the blankest look on his face and Dante is laughing his ass off in hell.


End file.
